Out of lines
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: « Me coupe pas quand je parle. J’ai l’air d’assuré mais que rien ne vienne fracasser ma belle tirade. J’essaie toujours d’avoir le bon air devant toi, celui qui fait bien, celui qui dit « Hé ! Regarde moi ». » SHONEN AI, Omelette Hayamazaki x Kouzu


**Auteur **: Hathor

**Source** : I'll

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : Vision made in Akasha. Transformation made in moi… Vaguement angst p-ê...

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ici, tout est à Asada-sama ç.ç .Même l'idée qui est à Ak', je garde juste la prose de garage…

**Titre** : Out of lines

**Note **: Et on dit « Merci Ak' de me filer tous ces plots bunny »

**Out of lines**

Quand les gémissements des semelles moururent sur le parquet tandis que le sifflet de l'arbitre se répercutait contre les murs du gymnase, le match n'était pas terminé. Pas de gagnant, pas encore de victorieux, juste un perdant. Prostré sur le parquet, Yamasaki, tu faisais peine à voir. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu ton cri, je me rappelle juste de ta souffrance. Je me souviens que tu pleurais en quittant le terrain, je me souviens de ta détresse et du lourd tribut que tu offris à Tachibana en t'éloignant. Ce n'était qu'un match…

A genoux, tu as attendu qu'on se rende compte de ta détresse, est-ce que tu attendais un miracle à rester silencieusement immobile comme priant au beau milieu de ce qui devint ta dernière rencontre. Tu attendais qu'on te relève, tu ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysé par la douleur et pourquoi pas par la réalité. Tu ne jouerais plus jamais. Tu étais le perdant. Ce jour là, plus qu'un match, tu as perdu un genou, un rêve et une partie de toi-même finalement. Heureusement, j'ai toujours été là.

Parce que tu avais tout donné, remettant tes derniers espoirs à ce crétin de numéro quatorze. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre, ils ont tout donné, ce jour là. Ils ont cru tellement fort à la victoire qu'après le dernier coup de sifflet, ils jouaient encore. Mais ce n'est que du basket pourtant et ce n'était qu'un match, toi seul y avait tout miser entraînant avec toi tous ces gars paumés et un peu talentueux qui constituaient ton équipe. Parce que tu croyais en eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais voulu croire à ton groupe de bras cassé, à ces types, mal dans leurs peaux et prêts à tout.

Tu es resté sur le terrain, tu avais remis tes lunettes. Tu étais au bord des lignes comme si à chaque instant, ton espèce d'entraîneuse bizarre, cette ancienne professionnelle allait te faire rentrer. Anne était à tes côtés, comme soutien.

Et vous avez perdu. La défaite fut amère pour vous tous. Les uns comme les autres vous ressentiez l'injustice de cette défaite. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû vous revenir ? C'était la réalité et dans la vie réelle, ce sont les meilleurs qui gagnent. Nous avons été meilleurs que vous. Quand je t'ai vu pleuré encore, je l'ai presque regretté. C'était fini pour toi.

Vous avez quitté le terrain dans les bras les uns des autres. Cherchant au fond de vous le moyen de trouver la force d'avancer encore. Le futur se profilait à l'horizon pour quatre d'entre eux et la fin pour lui et toi. Kanemoto et toi, vous ne remarcheriez plus jamais sur un terrain dans cette même atmosphère qu'aujourd'hui. Les gradins se sont vidés rapidement. Qui aiment assister à une défaite ? Les derniers partis parlaient encore de la performance de tes coéquipiers, le numéro quatorze et ce numéro neuf, Hiiragi junior et puis de moi bien sûr… Je n'avais pas été mauvais aujourd'hui. Mais toi, tu n'étais que l'estropié, le gars qui était tombé, le perdant qui avait quitté le terrain.

Les vestiaires comme la salle se vidèrent et moi, j'attendais. Tachibana et Hiiragi junior, quittèrent le gymnase ensemble sans parler, la tête basse. Je ne cerne pas leurs motivations, ce qui les rassemblent sur le terrain. Ils n'ont rien l'air d'avoir en commun. Kanemoto est parti avec un autre joueur sans se retourner tandis que le moustachu excentrique de ton équipe était attendu par pas mal de monde en fait.

Il ne restait que toi. Tu ne t'étais toujours pas changé, comme si tu cherchais à prolonger ce qui n'arriverait jamais plus. Ton genou était gonflé et bandé. Tes ligaments avaient lâché. C'était prévisible, ils faiblissaient de plus en plus, leur rupture n'avait rien de surprenante. Mais pourquoi avoir été aussi loin…

"Tu n'étais pas obligé…"

Ma phrase aussitôt commencée s'interrompit d'elle-même… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise en fait… Que tu avais bousillé ta vie ? Que tu mériterais que mon poing vienne violemment rencontrer ta mâchoire à cause de ta stupidité, de ton inconscience, de ta passion pour ce sport ?

"Et je t'aurai laissé gagner si facilement ?"

Arrête de sourire, tu me fais mal. Je t'ai vu pleurer tout à l'heure… C'était pas beau à voir. J'ai failli oublié que j'avais gagné.

"Tachibana m'aurait tué pour ça… De toute façon, je n'irai pas à l'université donc plus de match, et puis, après tout, je n'y avais jamais autant cru… la victoire était accessible."

"Vous y avez tous cru… Ton numéro quatorze, il court encore après la victoire en ce moment… Je suis sûr qu'il se demande où il a merdé, pourquoi il a pas gagné. Première chose à apprendre : le réveil est difficile. Ce crétin, en plus il compte pour toi… Il t'a donné l'envie de te relever la première fois que tu l'as rencontré au Red Barns. Je crois que je vais le jalouser un peu pour ça et…"

"Merci d'avoir continué de donner le meilleur… jusqu'au bout."

Me coupe pas quand je parle. J'ai l'air d'assuré mais que rien ne vienne fracasser ma belle tirade. J'essaie toujours d'avoir le bon air devant toi, celui qui fait bien, celui qui dit « Hé ! Regarde-moi ». J'assure jamais vraiment devant toi.

"Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive en plein match même si…"

"Dés le début du match, tu savais hein ! Elle a tenu combien de temps l'injection anti-douleur, un petit quart d'heure tout au plus… C'est trop con l'espoir ! Puis, je … Hey ! Dis quelque chose, reste pas comme ça ! Tu sais qu'j'suis pas doué avec les silences. Tu souffres ?"

Et tu secoues la tête. Pour un peu, je fredonnerai un My way, un peu déplacé… Tu fais toujours ça quand tu ne veux pas répondre aux questions tout de suite… Comme si ça te donnait l'air de réfléchir. Mais en fait, qui a dit que je voulais une réponse. Je ne veux pas savoir finalement. Qui veux réellement connaître la souffrance des autres ?

"Oui. Pas mal. Ça me lance un peu.Takaiwa... Fais-moi l'amour."

Il aurait lâché ça devant le prêtre durant le mariage de la grand-tanteTakaïwa que ça aurait eu le même effet. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de dire « D'accord, ok, faisons ça ici comme des bêtes sur le carrelage froid » avec un grand sourire et déjà en train de virer mon maillot et le tien. Non, je crois pas.

"Ici ?"

"Maintenant."

J'aime bien quand tu décides. Je me sens moins paumé. Je retrouve un adversaire. De nouveau comme sur un terrain, dans mon aire de jeux. La seule où finalement, je suis réellement à l'aise avec toi.

"Et ton genou ?"

"Il est resté sur le terrain avec notre défaite, je crois. Et il s'est pas changé en sucre… Alors prends-moi."

"Tu vas morfler, gars…"

"Je t'ai pas dit de me sauter brutalement, il me semble…"

Je crois que le ton sarcastique de ta voix associé à tes paroles crues m'ont fait décrocher une espèce de sourire un peu outragé et très « grande duchesse ».

"Non, effectivement."

Et puis, je t'ai observé circonspect et perplexe…

Je crois que j'étais encore à réfléchir à une position viable quand tu as pris les devants. Je crois que ton genou tu t'en foutais complètement et bien que ce soit assez stupide, je me suis glorifié une seconde d'être le seul pour qui tu sacrifiais ainsi ton avenir. Je crois que j'étais heureux d'être venu jouer les nourrices dans tes vestiaires pour te consoler. Et je crois que finalement, cette victoire, je te la ferai oublier.

FIN

J'adore ce site qui oublie l'existence des tirets de dialogue, c'est franchement super pratique >. ! Un petit commentaire, une review peut-être...


End file.
